Interview with a Superhero
by Kare-San
Summary: This is what happens when you get America's hottest superhero family in a room with a college reporter who has all the right questions to cause chaos!


((I don't own The Incredibles, but they're awesome all the same!))

Interview With a Super Hero

_As a proud reporter for thenormaL (and an absolutely obsessed fan of anything to do with Super heroes) I was privileged to sit down and interview America's hottest new family turned Super hero team: The Incredibles! After their hit movie hit the screens back in November the Incredibles have been booked solid for TV spots, interviews, and other such appearances. Through sheer dedication (and some sophisticated spying equipment and bribery) I was able to track down America's favorite crime stoppers and get the inside scoop on life as one of the 'Supers'._

Caitlin Fawcett: So how does it feel to suddenly find yourself thrust back into the limelight after all those years of laying low?

Mr. Incredible: I've got to say it feels _fantastic_! I mean, when you've got these awesome powers, it's a crime to not go out and do some good with them. How could you sit on the couch and see all the horrible things on the news and _not _want to do something about it?

Elastigirl: (Rolls her eyes) Not that you ever did, Bob.

C.F.: (To Elastigirl) What do you mean?

E: Well, you know how men are. Once they get some sort of silly ideal into their head they can't shake it out.

Mr. I: Helen!

E: We had to move _five times_ before Bob finally started to realize that throwing cars at criminals and smashing through walls wasn't laying low like we were supposed to.

C.F.: I see. Is moving any easier for you, given your special talents?

Violet: Yes and no. Mom and dad can take care of packing in minutes, though when it comes to getting help _some people_ (glares at Dash) are nowhere to be found.

Dash: Oh, right, and you didn't try to disappear in order to get out of it every time.

E: (Warningly) Kids- no fighting. (To Caitlin) the point is, it's all of the adjustments that are the hard part. Making new friends, fitting into new schools, getting to know the neighbors, you know.

C.F.: Speaking of adjustments has it been adjusting to the powers of the youngest member of the family, Jack-Jack?

(There is a collective groan from al of the Incredibles)

E: It's been more or less a nightmare. Vy's been helping us put wonderfully by containing him in a force field playpen when he gets too rowdy but we've called the fire department six times because of temper tantrums.

D: He's torn apart my room three times as a purple demon.

V: If he doesn't want to do something, forget it. He turns into lead and stays that way until either you go away or he gives in.

Mr. I: Needless to say, it's been interesting. Edna's baby-sitting him today. She absolutely _loves_ designing new clothes that cover all of his different transformations.

C.F.: So Violet, rumor has it that that you're dating local heartthrob Tony Rydinger. Is there any truth to that?

V: (Turns bright red and suddenly disappears)

C.F. : Uh. . .

Mr. I.: Don't worry, that's just her embarrassment reflex. Vy, honey, it's okay. It's just an innocent question.

D: Yeah they're dating! They're totally _gross!_ (Makes a disgusted face). The other night they were watching a movie and they were all over each other, smooching and- mfph!

V: (Appears with her hands around Dash's mouth.) You rotten little sneak! I _thought_ you had come spying on us but I had actually given you the benefit of the doubt!

E: They're so cute. (Eagerly to Caitlin) He's really such a nice boy.

V: _Moooooooooom!_

Mr. I: He'd better be. (Shakes a fist) No one hurts my little girl!

V: DAD! (Dash bites her hand. She lets go of him with a yelp.) Why you little-! (Lunges at Dash, but he zips away.)

D: Nah nah nah na nah na! You can't catch me! (He starts doing circles around the room. Violet creates a force field to stop him but he stops and ducks behind the chair Caitlin is sitting on.)

C.F.: Whoa! Wait just a second there! (Looks terrified as Violet launches herself at her and Dash) Ahhhhh!

(Elastigirl extends her arms and grabs both Violet and Dash. Violet starts throwing little force field balls at her brother. They crash into everything in the room. Mr. Incredible tries to shield Caitlin and himself with a table)

C.F.: (Cringing at the sounds of crashing and yelling) Uh, think that's all the time we're going to have for today folks. Join us next time for "The Other Side of the Story" when we interview Syndrome! (Ducks as another ball comes flying at her head.) That is, if I make it out of here alive!

A/N :This story was written for the normaL which is the parody issue of the Lamron, my college newspaper. I wasn't planning on putting it up on , but it occured to me that people here might appreciate it too. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
